


25 Days Has September - Faith

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [12]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Faith

Nicholas knows it's coming. He's known all day. Maybe he even knew before. When they sat around and planned their attack. When they laid down maps and spoke in hushed voices of co-ordinated strikes. When they all drew lots and he saw the young woman's face fall for just a fraction of a second before she schooled it back into determination.

He saw then that the reality of their actions - their rebellion - would have far greater consequences than they had originally signed up for. 

It had gone fine. It had all gone fine. The strike had taken out a significant trading caravan of Militia supplies and they had enough ammunition and weaponry now for stage two. They hadn't lost anyone, and there'd been no collateral damage. It had gone perfectly.

Three men had died instantly. Two had escaped. The last had passed away from his injuries just a few hours prior. Nicholas had said the last rites over him, and held his hand as he left this world for good. He'd been alone for that, because he thought the man needed it. In the end he isn't sure how much of a comfort he was, considering he was part of the team that had plotted and executed his death.

After he'd closed the young man's eyes, he'd covered him with a cloth and retreated to one of the smaller rooms in the building. And waited.

Sure enough, before long, there comes a quiet voice from outside the door.

"Father...?"

Nicholas takes a deep breath. "Yes, my child?" 

"Father, forgive me... I have sinned..."

No, Nicholas thinks. You have not sinned. I should have taken the straw from your hands and done it myself. The guilt rises in him like a tidal wave, and he listens to the confession even as he knows he has one of his own. But who will hear his, but God?

_Father, forgive me, I have sinned... I have taken a life and I can never give it back..._


End file.
